Surprise, Surprise!
by thepossibilityforjoy
Summary: Another story by the wonderful @ infinitelycaskett. Written for a fan fiction contest. Basically meant to be cute, Caskett fluff. My first ever fan fiction! So please be gentle.


Kate could feel the anticipation bubbling up from her toes all the way to the tips of her ears. This was her and Rick's second Christmas together and they'd finally decided to get each other gifts this year. Castle, of course, had been bragging shamelessly that this will be the best gift he'd ever given her. Other than that time he sat through, as he called it, "excruciating" Nebula 9 marathon. As per family tradition, they would give each other their gifts on Christmas Eve. Kate had only one day left to wait before she'd see what Castle had

in store for her. For now though, she had a murder to solve.

"Hey Lanie, whatcha got?" Kate said as she walked up on scene.

"Ooh girl you've got no idea what I've got!" Lanie said with her usual sass.

Kate laughed and said," You and Espo again?"

"Shhh I'll give you the dirty details later! Speaking of dirty, that's exactly what this Vic is. He's covered in mud. As far as I can tell he's been dead for about 15 hours."

"How was he killed?"

"That's the strange part, he was killed by dirt..."

"By dirt? How?"

About that time Espo walked up and said," what a dirty, dirty boy our Jon doe was. Apparently, he has been getting his exercise about three times a day. With about five different women.""Sounds spicy!" Lanie said with her usual flare.

"Espo, you and Ryan keep canvassing and see how many more women you can dig up. Once I track down Castle, he and I will head to the precinct and try and figure out what this guy has been up to."

"Speaking of which, where is that love-able scamp?" Said Ryan.

With a roll of her eyes Kate said," Something was mumbled about 'top secret' and 'privileged information.' He even left his phone at home so I couldn't track it. As if I was THAT curious."

"It's killing you not knowing isn't it?" Said Ryan.

"Man he sure is taking this Christmas thing seriously." Said Espo at the exact same time as Ryan. Lanie and Kate looked at each other, unsure about what the boys had said. The girls just shrugged in unison and walked away. Immediately Kate called Castle.

"Hey there, babe," she said when he answered the phone.

"Where are you?"

"On a top secret mission. Only special people can know."

"Yeah, special ed." Kate mumbled under her breath.

"What?" "Nothing. Anyway, we caught a case. I need you-"

He cut her off," of course you need me!" He said playfully.

With a roll of her eyes she said," just get your sexy ass down to the precinct now. Okay? Bye, love you," she hung up not giving him time to object. What the hell was he up to? She hated not knowing.

* * *

She spent the rest of the day running around in circles catching no lead and trying to catch up with Castle. By time she came back to Castle's loft she was exhausted, angry and sore.

As she sat on the couch in her pj's she took a sip of the wine Castle had left out. All of a sudden, she started to feel a little tingly. Castle had left out a red Merlot. He knew that made her feel special. Castle came in just in time as she started to get all hot and bothered. Convenient. She didn't care what his motives were and instead jumped up and ran to meet him at the door.

"Hey there, Rick." She said in her seductive voice as she stood in a sexy little night gown.

"Mmmm hey there baby, you look..."

She didn't give him a chance to answer her and instead she smushed her mouth against his. She pulled him in the door and shut it behind him. The only light leaking into the room was from the lit up Christmas tree in the living room.

As she began pulling his shirt from his pants she panted against his mouth," Alexis?"

"Gone."

"Martha?"

"Acting Class," he said between kisses.

"Mmmm good," she moaned into his mouth.

He began rubbing his hands on her back gently caressing all the muscles she had in it. "You're so sexy," he panted as she nibbled on his lower lip.

"Good," she said as she kissed her way over to his ear and sucked on his ear lobe. He moaned loudly, that was his sweet spot.

"Bed?" Rick asked hungrily.

"Nope," she said. "Here. Now."

Instead of answering he moaned loudly and pushed himself up against her; earning a moan from Kate.

* * *

The next day Kate walked into the precinct glowing from the night before. Four rounds against the wall, on the floor, in the kitchen and on the couch with Richard Castle could do that to a girl.

"You look radiant." Said Ryan

"Dude, radiant? Really?" Espo criticized.

This earned a shrug from Ryan," So no named for the chirade anymore he must have given you the"

"Dude shut up!" Espo yelled," let's get back to the case. No more developments. I'm not sure what to do next."

"Hmmm it doesn't make sense to me why he ended up covered in dirt in an alley after sleeping with several different women."

The whole day went by with no developments. And Kate ended up only more frustrated. Finally it was time to get off of work. It was Christmas Eve after all. With all of her frustration over the case and her amazing sex with Castle she'd almost forgotten about his AMAZING present. She could once again feel her excitemt rising. She hated having to wait so long. She had been instructed to not come home and instead meet him on a house boat for dinner. She met him for dinner with a swift kiss and they played footsie under the table. She loved the feeling of his leg rubbing on hers and his hand running down her thigh and back up. She loved the feel of his hand on her. With even more anticipation in her body they paid for dinner and headed back to Rick's loft. Alexis and Martha were waiting there to open presents. They insisted Kate go first and handed her a red and white present. She neatly untied the bow and pulled off the kid to reveal a baby puppy looking up at her.

"Oh my god Rick. You got me a puppy? How did you know I always wanted one?"

"Because I love you. So very much." He said.

Alexis and Martha smiled from ear to ear as Kate kissed Rick. They finished exchanging gifts and started cuddling on the couch with their new sleeping puppy.

"Oh and by the way, I solved your case."

"How?"

"It was payback."

"From who?"

"Me. You didn't think you'd get away with pranking me on my birthday did you?" He gave his charming smile.

"You did this to keep me busy didn't you?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"I love our little spot. And more importantly, I love you." She kissed him passionately. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas my love," and he kissed her again.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my fanfic! I would just like to thank Gabby for posting this for me! I would also like to say that getting a pet for someone as a gift is a huge responsibility! So please don't think I'm taking that lightly. I actually volunteer at an animal shelter to try and help homeless dogs. I'd never promote anything that wasn't best for our furry friends! I just thought it would be a cute idea of a little Caskett family.**


End file.
